Muted Freak
by CloudsRGreat
Summary: "Ally Dawson? You mean that mute girl?" " Yeah i heard she hasn't talked in like 10 years" " What a loser" Ally Dawson the mute, yeah that's me or better yet "The Muted Freak" . I haven't talked in over 2 years. and i wasn't planning on it anytime soon Until he came along i mean he was always there...to bully me. But now hes closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey everyone so this is my first fan fiction so please bare with me. I'm not very good but I am hoping to improve along the way. And this is just kind of a prologue and I swear if you like the story and give it a chance the chapters will be much longer and more interesting. (:

Allys POV

"She refuses to talk "

Here we go again. Im sick of going to therapist after therapist with my dad. He doesn't understand. They don't understand. Noone understands.

You see 2 years ago when I was 13 my mom and little brother and I got in a car accident. They passed away. As you can probably guess. After that the emotional pain hit me so hard I just stopped talking completely. Its not as hard as it sounds. It saves me the trouble of answering stupid questions. Sometimes-more like all the time I think I should have been the one to pass away. No one would have missed me anyway and-

"Ally?, Ally? Are you listening dear? We are trying our best to understand your um-predicament and bad bottled up emotions your feeling" -that's what they all say .

I just nodded my head and pretended like I was listening. While my dad and that guy what was his name? Mr. North? South? Wait no…I don't know and frankly ' .

My whole life is a mess. My family-if were even a family I don't even know anymore. My school. Gosh my stupid school. There's always that one person that seems out to get you?-best sides my entire school that seems to hate me because im the "muted freak" Well for me its that one boy . That one stupid boy. The boyfriend of my ex-best friend Trish. The pain in my ass.(pardon my language, he just makes me so upset) The one that makes my life a living hell. Have you guess it? Well than you have probably guessed right the one and hopefully only stupid-jerk-of-a-boy-stupid-stupid-ugly-player-boy I mean the list goes on forever.

Austin Moon.

I hope you liked it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone (: I was so upset because i had finished this chapter but my computer thought it would be a good idea to shut down and it deleted the chapter before i got a chance to save it D; Oh well i rewrote it and thank you to everyone who reviewd! It means a lot and motivates me to write longer and better chapters! Anyway enough of my blabbering Enjoy(: **

**I'm**** so sorry if a whole bunch of crazy stuff was going on with this its because i couldnt figure out how to add a chapter sorry. New to fan fiction.**

Disclaimer: I dont own Austin&Ally...but i have a cute puppy

Chapter 2

Allys POV

Another dreadful day at school so far I have been tripped twice and slammed into a locker once i guess you could say its starting off as a pretty good day.

Note my sarcasm.

I was currently in Drama class.

"Good morning children today you will be working in partners your going to have to write a small play and act it out. You have 2 weeks to finish this assighment. Its worth half of your grade so work hard!" Mr. Sandoval said.

"Can we pick our partners?" Some random jock asked why there were in Drama class?

I dont know and dont care.

"No you may not, okay so Ashley and Jose, Jenna and Eric, Dave and lucey..."

He continued on with more names i wasent listening until he said...

"Austin&Ally"

"Whos Ally?" I heard Austin say.

"Mr. Moon shes right here" Mr. Sandoval said as he pointed at me.

Austin walked over to my desk and sat in the seat next to me with a stupid smug smirk on his face.

How i would love to slap it right off of his fa-

"Howdy partner?" Austin said.

I took out some sticky notes and wrote to him (Italics our allys writting)

_Hi can we just finish this?_  
The only way ill sort of talk is with notes with my voice i just, just cant.

"What you dont want to hang out with little old me?"  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head no.

"Whatever I dont want to hang out with your ugly face anyway,You and your stupid notes I hate reading"

Ouch...Okay

"I have an idea how about we do like a monster story like you play the monster because you look like one and dont talk"

Austin said as some of the class that heard started laughing.

I nodded my head. I dont know why i just dont want to argue with him i wish i could say all those mean things to him.

I could feel tears coming on, Im a cryer.

" Did you just agree? your such a loser" Austin said as he laughed.  
Suddenly the bell rang.

I mentally sighed with relief.

"Whatever give me your stupid adress so we can finish this stupid project so i wont have to see your stupid face for the next 2 weeks"

Words do hurt.

But i wrote down my adress and wrote

_What time will you come?_

"Umm idk 5?"

I nodded my head but by that time he was gone.

I headed to my locker to get my books for the next class.

Because im so lucky Austins locker is 2 lockers from mine.

Yay. Can you feel my sarcasm?

Some jock came up to me and slammed my locker shut and grabbed my wrist...hard.

"Hey mute? Wanna have some fun"?

I whimpered because the hold on my wrist hurt.

"Hey leave her alone man"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Im not you just dont hurt a girl like that man"

The jock let go of me and said "Whatever" and walked away.

So did my savior.

Did Austin Moon really just defend me?

Why?

Some many questions ran through my head.

When the day ended and i got home and Austin came it was great we became friends and everything...Who am i kidding?

All Hell broke loose.

**Well I hope you guys liked it! Review please it motivate me. And im sorry if its a little slow and boring im trying my best Next chapter something crazy happens to Austin&Ally.**  
**The more reviews i get the faster I update (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone(: I love you guys! 25 reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Heres another horrible chapter im sorry that its boring but it will slowly get better!**

**Stick around for the semi-important A/N at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin&Ally just my ugly computer**

Chapter 3

Allys POV

I was waiting for Austin to show up and-

KNOCK, KNOCK.

5:00

Right on time.

I opened the door and there stood Austin looking as bored as ever.

"Are you going to let me in or what?"

I nodded my head and moved aside to let him in.

"Okay come on lets just finish this thannggg"

Who says thang?

I just shook my head and seated us on my couch.

"Okay how about this, the monster comes to attach the city right? But than the amazing hero comes and saves the day?"

(Italics Allys writing)

_Isn't__ that like every super hero story_? I wrote to him

"Yeah so? Got any better ideas?"

_Well I was thinking that the monster and human fall in love and they save the world together._

"Wadya mean like umm ugly and beast?"

I mentally face-palmed.

_Um__ kind of but they save the world together and the monster is actually good looking. And its beauty and the beast._

"Ohhh okay that's not a bad idea but so you would play beauty kind of? "

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you are kind of pretty"

I looked up was he serious?

I thank immediately looked down and blushed.

"pretty ugly."

I knew it was to good to be true. I know I am why does he have to rub it in?

"So I should play the monster because im obviously good looking unlike you"

Ouch so now he's making fun of me again? He will never change I hate him so much.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

I nodded and walked him to the bathroom and walked back to the couch.

Austin's POV

I was peeing I mean you know that's what I came hear for. Once I was finished I washed my hands and grabbed the towel and just flinged it somewhere.

Ally had a candle here.

Mmmmm smells good like…..Ally. She smells good and she's pretty and smart and-

WHAT….WHAT?….what? Austin don't think like that you hate her!

Right?

I mean I don't hate her im just really mean to her I mean I cant liker her shes a freak and a mute!

And- what's that smell? Smells like…..

Holy Shit!

Fire!

The towel I threw landed on the candle and it caught on fire while I was thinking!

Oh shit okay Austin Breathe, Breathe.

I removed the candle and threw it in the toiler and flushed it.

Than I blew out the candle.

I breathed a sigh of relief okay Geez I am so smart I mentally high fived myself for being so smart.

A note came from under the door

_Hey Austin you okay in there you have been in there for like 10 minutes!_

"Calm down Mute im alright I just need a minute-:

I looked over and the toilet was overflowing.

What the heck!

"Umm maybe two or 3 maybe twenty" I said as i nervously laughed.

Oh my freaking gosh...

The water started seeping through under the door.

Oh shit.

Allys POV

We were currently sitting outside my house while the Plummer fixed the bathroom.

Austin did this.

I bet you he did it on…purpose!

Was he trying to kill me?

I know he hates me but this?

In my own home?.

I turned to Austin who was next to me looking embarrassed

I glared at him and shoved him and pointed in the direction of his house.

"Ummm whatever Mute im going home and uhh sorry about the umm bathroom"

I just put on an even angrier face and pointed again.

He walked away looking embarrassed.

He broke my toilet and he still has the decency to call me Mute?

Once I knew he was out of sight I ran up to my room and put my face in the pillow and screamed

Ughhhhh I HATE AUSTIN MOON SO MUCH!

**I hope you guys liked it! Obviously Austin did not do it on purpose! But now Ally hates him even more!**

******You guys asked for a longer chapter there it was & Austin will start to get meaner and than maybe nice?**

**And Austin&Ally will start talking even more! I just wanted to add some of this stuff before Austin starts to get really mean...?**

**Well see….Any inputs? And so I was thinking I will update every Saturday or Friday if I have time I swear I will update faster so be on the look out! I swear reviews make me update faster if I get more reviews I will update possibly on Wednesday? Any way I hoped you liked it (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed(:**

**Shout-Outs!(:**

**beach lover2000**

**Auslly L0ver123**

**Auslly's Stegosaurus**

**queenc1**

**StylishFashionista**

**I'm sorry if you didn't get a shout out I just randomly got names!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally do I really have to keep saying it?**

**Chapter 4**

**Ally's**** POV**

"Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend! No way, No way I think you need a new one!"

My mom and I burst out laughing.

"Could you guys please stop singing?"

My little brother James said from the back seat, although when I looked in the review mirror I could see him smiling.

"Whatever James your just jealous of my skills!" My mom said as she did some weird head thing.

My brother and I burst out laughing.

"Okay mom please, please if you love me you will not do that in public better yet don't do it at all!" James said

"Hey mom that's that one store that I told you were Trish and I went and-"

"Mom look out!"

PRESENT

I woke up drenched in sweat.

As you can see …..it was my fault. I practically killed them. Wait no!

I did kill them.

It was all my fault if I hadn't distracted my mom We would have seen that car coming our way.

I got up and did my usual morning routine not like I had to do much no amount of makeup could cover up my ugly soul.

My mom used to always say I had the biggest heart well moms not always right.

My dad wasn't home as usual. I think he leaves extra early so that he doesn't have to deal with me.

I don't blame him.

Ever since that whole Austin clogging my toilet thing I haven't talked to him in about a week.

We failed our assignment.

Well at least he did.

Since I have my talking predicament the teachers don't make me get up and present projects in front of the whole class.

Special treatment?

Maybe that's why so many people hate me.

No they hate me because im me, the muted freak.

I ate some cereal and left my house and started walking towards school.

I Made sure to be extra slow because I mean I think you know why.

Sometimes I wish Trish stilled talked to me.

When my the car accident happened she was there for me until Austin came along.

FLASHBACK

"Ally I think it would be best if we were no longer friends"

I wrote to her _"What? Why?_"

" Well Austin says-"

I waved my hands frantically and wrote _Austin?_

"He says its lame to hang out with you and I told him that your not that you just have problems but-"

I stomped my foot I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

_Are you kidding me right now?! You just met him you have been my friend for years Trish!? You've changed ever since you met him!_

"Im sorry but this is high school I cant be seen with you its been a year since your mom died but its about time you stop acting so childish and talk already!"

With that she left my house.

I was so angry she was my best friend and she just left just like that.

PRESENT

I finally made it to school. I took a deep breath and walked through the school doors.

Once I entered I saw the jocks leaning against the lockers.

DANG! what time is it?

Oh no! At this time all the football players always lean against the lockers and stand there to check out the girls.

I know because I try to avoid them at all costs!

I had no other choice class started in 2 minutes if I went around I would be late for class! And I hate being tardy! I guess some parts of me didn't change.

I took my chance and walked past the jocks.

One of them slapped the books out of my hand while the other said

"hey freak why don't we get out of here and you know" He also winked I almost threw up on his ugly shoes.

Another said "Yeah right not even if she was the last girl on this earth"

I picked up my books and ran down the hall and into the bathroom as fast as I could.

"Umm what are you doing here?"

I turned around to see *sigh* Austin Moon.

Wait Austin Moon? I frantically looked around wait this isn't the girls bathroom!

I ran out of there and into my writing class.

Which was with…Austin.

Kill me now.

"Okay class today I want you to write an essay about why dropping out of high school can effect you in the future whether its negative or positive with your partners from 2 weeks ago its due at the end of class begin!"

Why?!

Austin took the next to me.

it was silent for about 10 minutes

Until Austin broke the silence.

"Why don't you talk?"

I was surprised by his question but I quickly composed myself and just shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever so umm im sorry about the whole bathroom thing you didn't tell anyone did

you?"

I just shook my head no.

The bell rang and we turned in our essays I was about to leave until Austin said

"Hey ally to make it up to you about you know the bathroom thing do you want to hang out after school?"

I was shocked but eventually nodded my head.

"Great wait for me by your locker after school okay?"

I nodded my head again like an idiot.

With that he winked and walked away.

Wow.

**Longest chapter I have ever written! I know it was still boring but Austin&Ally are going to hang out? Anyway Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my lorddddd. I am soooo sorry I have not updated in like 3749473838374 years. School started early for me and the first few weeks were filled with non-stop exams. It was hectic. Anyway again I apologize but im here now and I shall be uploading as much as I can! Have you guys seen the commercial for the new austin&ally episode? I'm soo excited anyway on with the story! c: **

Disclaimer: I don't own austin&ally.

Ally's POV

Can you believe it? Austin moon, _the_ Austin moon asked me out!? Well he didn't exactly ask me out. He said _hang out. _ But still!

I know I should hate him. I really should. But I can't. He's just so, so sweet! I mean he doesn't have to make it up to me but he is!

I felt like my classes were purposely dragging on. I just really wanted it to be _after school_ already. Oh my gosh. What am I turning into? Ally Dawson does not fawn over guys especially not one that ridicule her all the time.

but he's being nice?

before I knew it school was over. I got to my locker and pretended to put my books away in my bag. But we all know the muted freak does her homework during class. Because she's that smart.

I stood there for about 10 minutes. Everyone was almost home already. The last few kids were piling out. Where was he?

I sighed. I knew this was to good to be true. Why would Austin moon want to hang out with me after school? I'm just the girl that no one likes, the weirdo, the nerd ,the book worm, _the muted freak. _

i grabbed my bag and closed my locker and made my way outside. As soon as i walked out i heard laughing? Before i could register what was happening red and blue paint was splattered all over me.

i can't believe he would do this to me. On my right there stood Trish and some other of Austin's dumb friends laughing with the bucks of paint in there hands. And Austin was behind them.

he wasn't laughing but he was _amused? _Did he find all of this funny?!

" did you really think Austin wanted to hang out with you?" Trish sneered.

" please as you can see this was all a joke. Your a joke."

They all started laughing. Except for him. Why? He hates him. He did this. I never did anything to him. but I could have sworn I saw him mouth an im sorry? Yeah right.

I ran. As fast as I could. I don't where I was going but I ran.

After about 15 minutes of running I ended up in a park with a really big tree.

when I was younger my mom used to tell me stories under the tree. Cliche huh? Yeah well its true. She loved me. probably the only person that ever did.

" are you okay?" I turned around and saw a red headed boy. I know him! What's his name fez? No! Dez!

I just nodded my head.

"well im dez and your ally right? I sit behind you in chemistry class."

I never knew that.

I grabbed a notebook from my bag and a pen and wrote down

_yea and_ I'm_ fine really. No need to worry thanks for the concern though dez. _

"ahh so it's true. You don't speak. I always thought that was just a dumb rumor. Not judging though I mean look at me im a loser in neon green pants and striped shirts."

I couldn't help but crack a weak smile.

_I like how you dress. Its colorful? And its true. I'm the muted freak. As the legend says._

he chuckled as he read my note. "legend says? Well ally why don't I help you get cleaned up I live right across the street. I'm not some rapist just so you know. I just don't think it's a good idea to walk around in your um prediciment?"

I had no other choice. I lived about 20 minutes away and the last thing I need is for someone to say something to me about my clothes drenched in paint.

I just nodded my head and mouthed and thank you.

" no problem lets go " he said as he smiled.

I wonder if his house is as colorful as he is?

**Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but im back now! So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I know its short but I have been doing piles of homework since Friday and its 2:30 in the morning right now where I live and im exhausted! By the way this is not an ally and dez story I just thought I would put that out there, although dez is going to play a big role in the story. Auslly shall happen eventually! Review! (I did not proof read so sorry for any mistakes!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone so I uploaded yesterday and a lot of people loved my chapter but said it was short. And I completely agree so because of my long absence I'm going to make this chapter longer! Thank you to everyone that reviewed it means so much to me! I seriously love you guys. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way this story can get a little dark? Or im not sure how to say it really sad sometimes and I have friends that hate reading stuff like this , but this is how the story is going to be not always but sometimes, and if you really don't really like to read stuff like that this isn't the story for you. I talk to much -.- onward to the story! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally.

Ally's POV

Walking into Dez's house wasent as weird as I thought it would be. He's house looked like a normal house.

"Welcome to my humble abode" he said.

I smiled at him and wrote down on the notebook from earlier

_Its nice. _

" Thanks so why don't we get you cleaned up, I'll go grab some girl clothes from my moms room and the bathrooms right there, feel free to use whatever you want"

I smiled at him. And not just any smile. A _real smile._

I mouthed a thank you and he nodded and walked upstairs to, im guessing his moms room.

I walked inside the bathroom and looked in the mirror im suprised I didn't burst out crying right than and there.

My hair was full of red and blue paint, my clothes were drenched in paint too along with my shoes. My face was horrible. I had sweat and paint mixed together from running.

What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah i killed my brother and mom. I deserve every last bit of this torture.

I couldn't handle it, I burst out crying. My body was overwhelmed with sobs.

I couldn't do this anymore. I wish sometimes it would all end. Once second I thought everything was okay and the next im covered in paint.

" Hey Ally are you okay im there? I heard...um noises? Are...Are you crying?"

It only made me cry harder that now I have to humiliate myself In front of Dez,the only person that doesn't think im a freak. Too late.

"Ally please open the door I have the clothes."

I dryer my eyes and splashed my face with water, my eyes were bloodshot. Great , just peachy.

I opened the door and there stood Dez with a look of concern?

He shouldn't be concerned about me. He barely knows me.

" You alright?"

No im not alright! The guy that makes my life a living hell asked me to meet him after school to hang out! And stupid little naive me thought oh boy I can't wait , maybe we can be best friends and my life would be better but no! It was all a joke! They spalltered me with paint and now im stuck here with you! I just want to kill myself!

I wanted to say that but instead I just nodded my head. If I had said it, it would have been to mean.

" Well okay , here's some clothes im not sure of they'll fit you but it's better than the clothes you have on, why don't you change and give me your dirty clothes so I can wash them?"

I grabbed my notebook and wrote down

_Thank you, really it means a lot to me your helping me. You don't have to you know? I could just leave. _

" What? No I want to help. You know I know what your going through. I was bullied still are, and I know what's its like. Go get changed I want to show you something."

I nodded and went to change, when I came back out Dez was holding two PB sandwhitches.

" I hope your not allergic to peanut butter or jelly. Your not are you? Wouldn't that be crazy if someone was allergic to jelly and peanut butter that must suck, you know I used to watch this Tv show and the kangeroo would always jump around with this girl named-"

I cut him off by waving my notebook in his face and it said

_No Dez im not allgeric to anything, thank you for the sandwhitch, and I think I know what show your talking about._

As he finished reading he smiled apolegetically and I just shrugged and smiled back.

We ate in silence until he spoke up.

" I used to get bullied a lot. I still do but it's not as bad as before, before I would slammed into things and bad stuff was done to me."

He got up and I followed him we stopped and what I think is he's room. On one side there was shelf full of pictures he grabbed one with a picture of a boy with a cast on his arm.

" That's me. One time a bully shoved me down the stairs so hard the impact broke my arm. Long story short, i learned not to let people people take advantage of me, ever since than im stronger now."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Allys POV

I was currently walking to school. Yesterday I talked to Dez. After he told me about the buylling I told him I had to get going. He told me if I ever needed one I always had him.

yeah right. The second i get hurt he'd probably run away.

I keep replaying his words in my head.

_im here for you, im a stronger person now, i learned not let people take advantage of me and bully me._

How could he ver stronger? They broke his arm, yet it seems like he's over it! How could he just drop it like that!

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that i had reached the front doors of the school and i accidently bumped into someone.

" I'm so sorry" I know that voice, Austin.

I got up and just rolled my eyes and walked around him.

" Ally wait!" I didn't even bother to turm around. But he yanked my wrist and dragged me to the other side of the school.

Not like i can actually protest he's stronger and i can't speak !

once he stopped dragging me he said

" Look Ally I'm sorry! It wasent my fault! They made me trick you! You know how it is ! I'm popular I can't just you know say no!"

is he serious? I glared at him, the hardest glare I could muster and stomped away.

Austin Moon has to be the stupidiest person on this planet!

**I hope you guys like this chapter next chapter features a lot of Auslly! Anyway I know it was centered on Dez and Ally but like I said Dez plays a big role in this story. Anyway please review! And I might update later today or tommarow if I get reviews! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goshhhh, you guys are the best! I got more than 25 reviews,thank you all so much! I seriously love you guys. And because I love you so much im updating today! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally.

Allys POV

"Want to hear a joke?"

I shook my head no ,for the billionth time today.

I was currently standing outside of the school with Austin Moon standing in front of me and not letting me through. He was trying to talk to me and make it up to me for what he did,you know the whole paint incident.

"Come on,at least talk to me!"

I grabbed a notebook and pen out of my bag and wrote

_Why are you trying so hard to talk to me! ,You hate me! I think it would be best if you didn't talk to me, like at ALL! _

"Ally-"

Who does he think he is?! Is he bipolar or something, one second he hates me and the next he wants to talk to me!?

I went around him and went directly to my first class. Hopefully I don't run in to him, but of course im never that lucky.

The day was going by normal enough, I was at my locker getting ready to go to lunch. I shut my locker and started walking down the hall. I haven't seen Dez all day. I was hoping to sit with him and-

Before I could finish my thought process and hang was clapsed over my mouth and I was pulled into the janitors closet?

The hand was removed and sadly I still couldn't scream but the light was turned on and it revealed the one and only Austin Moon.

"Before you say anything were getting out of here"

Before I could protest he lifted me up and hoisted me on his shoulders.

Since I don't speak and I'm not strong enough all I could was pound mt fists on his back.

" Ally quit it! I'm not going to do anything bad so just calm down!"

Calm down?! Is this idiot serious?! I started pounding on his back even harder , than we reached his car I guess and he sat down in the drivers deaf and than sat me in the passenger seat and locked the door!

than he started driving! Where are we going? Who does he think he is just taking me like this! I smacked him on the shoulder .

"Ow! What was that for!"

I gave him a 'are you serious right now?' look.

"Right...were going somewhere nice! I swear I just really need to talk to you!"

I smacked him again and motioned with my hands pen and paper.

"Oh right " he reached in the back seat and gave me a napkin and a blue pen that was lying on the car floor.

I wrote down

_Are you stupid or something!? We are going to miss lunch and class! Where are you taking me! This is kidnapping! I could sue you! Take me back to school NOW! Right now!_

I waved the napkin in his face and the car started swerving!

"Dang Ally! Can you not see I'm driving! Do you want to die with me in this car!? Don't worry were just going to miss lunch and the first couple minutes of class! Look were here!"

I looked up and saw an old looking ice cream place. He dragged me out of the car and we sat in a booth. **( if you guys have read my other story Wanna Bet? You'll know that this little scence was used in my other story, but this ones a little different!)**

I grabbed a napkin and wrote down

_This is kidnapping! Take me to school NOW! Your lucky i cant talk or else i woul have-_

"Ally calm down! I just want to talk to you!" Did he just tell me to calm why i outta-

Before i could finish A waiter about our age came over ,he had brown curly hair and his name tag read Dallas...hmmm sounds familiar.

"Welcome to Joes'N'Frozen what can i get you guys?"

" Umm ill have chocolate chip" Austin said.

"Whag about for the pretty lady?" I couldnt help but blush.

I grabbed another napkin and wrote down vanilla but before I could show it to the waiter Austin said

"Vanilla, she'll have vanilla."

"Okay I'll be right back" and the waiter left to get our ice cream.

I wrote down _I could have told him myself. I was going to show him the napkin! I didn't need your help. _

"Sorry, I just thought that I could have helped you."

I just rolled my eyes. And the waiter was coming back.

"Okay here you go, vanilla for the lovely lady and chocolate for um you" the waiter said. I blushed a nodded a thank you and he winked back at him. I don't think I could have gotten any redder.

I looked up to see Austin staring at me with a look of disgust and I mouthed a What?

He shook his head no and just shrugged.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Until he spoke up

"so umm Ally I just wanted to apologize what they did we cruel and I'm sorry, I don't hate you its just you know how things are I can't go back to being a loser,like" (REMEMBER ITALICS ARE ALLY)

_Like me? _

"No Ally-"

_Austin just save it. I think it's best if we don't hang out. I'm not a charity case I don't need your sympathy. You used to always tease me and its not like we've been talking a lot so we worked on a few projects at school but that doesn't mean anything and you know. _

"But ally you don't understand I want to try to be friends!"

He looked so serious, so,so umm genuine? I can't. He'll only hurt me. Its his fault that Trish doesn't talk to me! No Ally you too will never be friends.

_Did you know that it's your fault that Trish stopped talking to me! Do you know that's its your fault I get bullied! You came up with the name Muted Freak! You ruined me! We will NEVER be friends! Do you understand me! I hate you! Just leave me ALONE!_

And with a burst of confidence I walked out, only looking back once to see a look of guilt over Austin's face and maybe a little sadness. Serves him right.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Allys POV

I was currently in my second class of the day,Drama. . Ever since last week when I walked out of the booth I'v felt stronger. Austin started making fun of me again and tripping me like he used.

I knew he never really wanted to be my friend. I knew all along.

I suddenly felt movement next to me and I turned my head and saw that Dallas kid!

"Hi" he said with the cutest smile ever!

I blushed and waved.

My drama teacher and came in he's weird. Always dressed in colorful clothes.

"Okay class today were doing scenary changes! To be a great actor or actresses you have to be able to change your body laungage amd emotions as if you were bipolar!" the class chuckled and he continued

"So today we will be doing different types of dances! One second you'll be doing hoky poky all happy! The next the waltz all serious! And so on! pick a partner a boy and a girl ! Come on now hurry!"

"Heyyy umm Ally want to be partners?" Dallas asked with a smile.

I nodded and smiled.

We started dancing some square dance thing, I think it was called we were switching partners in the dance and I was currently with Dez I personally think this exercise makes absolutely no sense at all. Like this has nothing to do with anything but whatever.

"Hey Ally" Dez said I smiled and nodded. I switched to a couple other people and than I got stuck with Austin.

"Hey freak, gross don't touch me" He said as he shoved me into Dallas.

"Hey man watch it don't shove her" Dallas

"Shut the hell up man"

"Boys,boys that's enough everyone get back to dancing!" mr. Barnes said.

Everyone started dancing the waltz this time.

I was with Dallas again.

"So ally, umm how are you?"

I smiled and shrugged in return.

"That's um good" he smiled and I realized our dancing was going smoother and faster. It was like a fairytale dancing moment. We were looking in eachothers eyes. It was amazing. He was so cute and dreamy.

"Ally would like to go out with-"

"Hey Ally you forgot your thong at my house feel free to come by anytime" Austin said and winked and walked away.

Dallas looked disappointed and he walked away! He was about to ask me out! I realized everyone was gone and we were the only ones dancing.

FML. Stupid Austin.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I had fun writing this chapter! If it gets a little confusing and there's grammar mistakes I apologize I was rushing because im about to go somewhere! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Review! Por favor! C:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone im back and I finally got this chapter out because if you haven't heard in Illinois some teachers are on strike and I have no school. So, im not sure when I'll be able to update again but Enjoy.**

**ALLYS POV**

Why does Austin Moon insist on ruining my life? The only guy that didn't think I was a freak because I didn't talk was going to ask me out! But no Austin had to swoop in and ruin it!

I was currently sitting in the school Gymnasium front and center, stupid Dez. He dragged me here. No matter how many times i said no he just kept saying the same thing "But Alllyyyyyyy your my best friend right? You have to come!" And than he would give me the cutest look ever, how could i say no? He is my only friend.

Are school was know for basketball, and guess who was the captain? Yes, Austin Moon was the basketball captain. That's mainly why he was so popular. I hate to admit it but he was a good player.

"Lets go BullFrogs lets go!" cheered the dumb cheerleaders , Trish being one of them.

Yes Miami High school was know as the Bullfrogs, so stupid.

"Hey Alls smile, come on! These are fun! Just hope that we win! Whoo! Bullfrogs lets go!" said Dez.

I took out my cellphone and texted to Dez: _No I will not smile! I feel sick look touch my forhead you dragged me here Dez this is not fun its horrid! _

A few seconds later I heard a ding and Dez took out his cellphone.

"Did you just text me?" I nodded and he read the text and than touched my forhead.

"Ally your fine! You don't have a fever and who says horrid?" I glared at him and just shrugged my shoulders.

The game finally started and everyone sat down watching the game intentally. Ha, intentally it has ally in it. I started chuckling to myself about my joke,that I didn't hear Dez yell at me to watch out.

And before I knew it I passed out,due to Austin Moon throwing a basketball at my head.

I Woke up inside a peach colored room and im on a bed?

"Good your awake" said a short lady with black curly hair and was dressed in fancy work pants and shirt, along with some expensive looking heels. Despite her cute outfit her face looked tired she looked about 35.

"Ally are you listening? I'm the nurse here, you got hit in the head with a basketball and passed out, that boy must have really hit you hard huh? Dang, he really needs to be more careful."

I just nodded and tryed to process what she was saying. When I finally got myself together I gestured for a pen and paper. Man my head hurt.

"Heres an ice pack just keep it on your head for now. Youll be fine no serious damage and Ahh, yes your red headed boyfriend said you don't talk,he's a keeper, he was worried sick about you he wouldn't stop pacing! Until I finally told him to sit down and relax, along with your other blonde friend he was worried, but your boyfriend was telling him to go away, im not sure what's happening dear I'll send them in okay? Call me if you need anything" She said once she was done with her rant she handed me a paper and pen and smiled and walked out.

For a nurse, it looked like she had money, wait did she say that red haired kid was my boyfriend!? Wait woah, Dez is not my boyfriend! And blonde kid? It can't be Austin...i was so in my thoughts...again I didn't see Dez and...Austin come in the door.

"Oh my gosh Ally! Your okay!" Dez said as he pulled me into a massive bear hug. I hugged him back and sent him a reassuring smile. But I guess that wasn't enough because he started touching me and checking if I was okay.

I grabbed the pen and paper and wrote down _Dez im fine really. The nurse said nothing serious, just to keep this ice pack on my head._

"God that's a relief im glad your okay" he said, I just smiled and chuckled and pulled him into a hug, he was amazing.

it seemed like the hug lasted for hours, Dez is just amazing. I don't know what I would do without him.

Someone behind us cleared their throat. Dez and I turned around, Austin.

I glared at him. But he was glaring at Dez. Something in his eyes almost like...no it can't be,it almost looked like he wanted to kill Dez? When I looked at Dez he was glaring at Austin and he stood protectively infront of me.

"What part of GO AWAY don't you understand? Ally doesn't want you here Austin!"

"Look Dez im not here to start anything I just want to apologize to Ally-"

"Great bye now"

"Dez please can I just have a few minutes with Ally?" Austin said.

Dez looked at me and i nodded and hugged him as he walked outside.

"Look Ally i just wanted to apologize"

i just blanky stared at him.

"Okay um, I'm...Im...Ally I'm sorry." he said as he sighed.

i just nodded my head and got off the nurses bed to walk out.

"Ally wait it was an accident i didn't mean to hit you on purpose"

Now i was mad, i grabbed the paper and pen amd wrote down

_Everything you do to me is an accident right? Well whatever apology accepted im done. _

And shoved it in his face.

"Ally wait" Austin said as he stood infront of me so i wouldn't open the door.

i glared at him and mouthed move.

"No ally your not going to walk out on me this time okay look i know i make fun of you and i ruin things for you but im sorry, im sorry okay! I don't mean it it just happens, you get me upset and than i want to get back at you but than i like you and i want to be with you and Trish hates you so she tells me to do these bad things to i don't want to do it! But im popular and i just can't help it and I, I-"

And in an instant, before i could react, He grabbed my face between his hands and he, he ,he kissed me.

Kill me Now.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter, By the way for those who are confused, Ally does NOT talk, at least not yet and italics are Allys writing on paper, what's she's telling people anyway Review my butterfly's! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone Isabel is back! I apologize for the long absence, the authors note at the bottom will explain many things so be sure to read it! Thank you to all my loyal readers, who have stuck with me even with my annoying absences. Enjoy! **

**Allys POV**

It wasn't like in the movies where the bad boy and girl fall in love. Heck it was far from that. This, this was a disaster this was something bad. He kissed me but i didn't kiss back.

I pulled away as fast as possible. I did something I'd never thought I'd do. I slapped Austin Moon. As hard as my tiny hands could muster. His cheek immediately turned red.

"What the hell!? Ally that hurt!" Austin yelled.

Why do things like this happen to me. I get ridiculed and chased by a popular bipolar guy. He acts like he didn't just kiss me, like its okay that he kissed me but it's not.

My face red with anger I glared so hard at Austin, I wish I could tell him off, I really do but I can't, I just can't speak.

This was all wrong. Austin and I just stood there staring at each other, his eyes portrayed something along the lines of hurt and sadness. And me my eyes were filled with anger. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, I couldn't hold back my tears.

Silent tears fall down my cheeks. I headed for the door. But he grabbed my wrist and whispered wait. I roughly pulled back my wrist and walked out the door not looking back at him.

Once I was out of there I closed the door behind me, Dez standing a few feet away looked at me yet he didn't utter a word and just pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

Dez had tooken me home and didn't ask any questions just sat in my room with me as I cried. As my sobs got quieter and quieter Dez began to ask questions like what happened? What did he do? But I just shook my head and cried even more.

I don't really know why I was crying? Because my life is so screwed up? Because Austin is bipolar and one second he's happy with me and trying to talk to me and the next he ignores me. Or because my dad wants nothing to do with me. Or wait I know! Because I miss my mom and brother.

I wish they were here, I really do. My mom would probably take me to an amusement park even if it was cold or too hot. Just to make me feel better.

My brother would probably sit by me and ask me what's wrong. I wouldn't tell him so he would just shake his head and say 'oh Ally-cat you know im here if you ever need anything, doesn't mean I like you though' than he'd chuckle and say so quietly I had to strain to hear 'just kidding, I love you sis.' than I would smile and pull him into a hug.

That's how awesome they both were. Ally-cat only they would call that. How i miss them .

I couldn't cry anymore i think my body ran out of tears so i just stopped and fall asleep on Dez's shoulder.

* * *

The next morning i woke up in my bed alone. I didnt want to think about yesterday like at all so i wont. I looked at my pink alarm 6:35. I have about an hour before school. Next to my alarm was a note i picked it up and read

_Hey Ally, I wish I could have stayed with you but i had to get home. I'll call you before school okay? I hope you feel better and i got you a little something, something. Love, your best friend Dez xoxo _

Xoxo? He was just too cute next to my bed by my feet were some roses and chocolates. More like a valentine gift? But it was still sweet. He's the best.

I smiled and got up to take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfast. Surely my dad would be gone by now.

"Hey sweetheart"

What was my dad doing here? He always leaves before me.

I grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote down

_Morning dad what are you doing here? You usually leave before me._

"Well sweety you seemed pretty upset yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn't want to interfere it Seemed like your red headed friend had it under control." I can't believe he saw that.

_Dad its nothing. I think im gonna skip breakfast Dez is waiting. See you later ._

I wrote down and grabbed my bag and walked out. I was walking to school until some car pulled up next to me on the street.

"Hey Ally"

I turned around to see Austin, of course. I didn't want to deal with this, with him. So I turned back around and started speed walking to school.

"Ally please wait!" Austin said as he got out of his car and started following me.

"Ally listen im sorry I kissed you! You know your just a loser, a mute, a freak. No one likes you! Your only friend is Dez! And he'll probably leave you soon enough! I mean your such a screw up! I'm done trying to talk to you! your nothing special."

His words stung. And I couldn't help but stop in my tracks during his little speech. I had tears in my eyes. I turned around and saw him smirking. How could he be so cruel. I turned around and ran straight to school. Once I got there I was out of breath I ran into the janitors closet and cried. Cried like iv never cried before because I think he was right.

I stopped my tears and walked to the music room. I couldn't sit there and cry so I decided to play the piano in the music room. I haven't sang since my mom died. Maybe I should...no I can't...but wouldn't it be nice to hear my voice again? Okay I'll do It.

I started playing with some notes about this song i had written a long time ago. I cleared my throat and very hesitantly began to sing for the first time in 2 years.

_I'm losing myself trying to compete with everyone else instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn iv been stuck in this routine. _

That's the first Time I have heard my voice in 2 years and I was pretty darn proud of myself, despite everything that has been happening. I cried again and again because I believe for the first time my mom would have been proud.

* * *

I'm sitting here today, the lunch room because of Dez. I told him I sang for the first time in years. He was so proud. And just because I like to see him happy I sat here.

Dez was ranting on about some tv show with cats eating dogs and other weird guy junk. Austin continued to mess with me. I like it better that way. Its been about a month since the kiss. And it seemed like everything was going back to normal until today that is.

Trish was sitting 3 tables across from me I could hear exactly was she way saying

"So rumor has it Ally tried getting with Austin, but he said no and she just threw herself at him! She's such a whore, bad enough she's a freak."

is that what Austin is telling them? Please if only they knew.

"So like she's such a loser I swear I can't believe I was Ever friends with her! Dallas is even afraid to get near her! She's so annoying and slutty and an attention seeker! I mean I bet you her mom didn't even die! Its probably for attention!"

She knows perfectly that my mom passed away! And she has the decency to make fun of it! Dez could sense my anger so he stood up and yelled at Trish

"Hey Trish shut the fuck up! You don't know anything. So I suggest you not say a word because if anyone is throwing themselves at Austin its you!"

"I will smack those freckles right off your face red head so I suggest you sit your ass down and not say a word got it?!"

I couldn't let Dez get hurt so I tugged on his shirt and begged him to sit down. He eventually did. But Austin stomped over and grabbed him by the collar and shouted at him

"hey freckle face why you taking to my girlfriend like that? Who do you think you are protecting this loser over here!?"

Dallas stomped over and pushed apart Dez and Austin.

"That's enough, were gonna get in so much trouble so I suggest you both sit your asses down now!"

"What the hell this has nothing to do with you man!" they started bickering all of them. I couldn't handle what was going on. I was about to run away like I always do until I saw Austin getting ready to hit Dez. I couldn't let that happen. So I mustered all the strength I could, my mother used to say 'dont let anyone ever hurt the ones you love' so I gathered my courage and spoke:

"That's enough! Everyone shut the fuck up! I'm so tired of being ridiculed by everyone that looks at me! Trish! You know well enough that my mother died! You think it's funny!? Huh?! Its not! Do you comprehend how much I miss her!? You know that's all lies! I have never slept with anyone! I have never thrown my self at anyone! If you used your big ahead a little bit you would realize your dumb ass boyfriend has been hitting on me for the past months! You were my friend but you've changed way to much! All i can say to you is fuck off. go spread your legs somewhere else."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was about to stomp away until Austin caught my eye and boy did i go crazy. I took a deep breath and began.

"And you Austin you know everything she said is a lie! You want to tell everyone what really happened! The day you kissed me! And Austin I **_HATE YOU _ **so much!"

"You don't mean that Ally" Austin said his eyes pleaded for me to take the words back. But I couldn't they felt so right on my tongue.

"Oh Austin but I do! I wish our paths had never crossed!"

gasps and oh my goshes were heard around the cafeteria. "You all have made my life hell! And im done with you treating me this way"

My head started hurting and it was getting harder to breath, I couldn't even continue my speech and than I couldn't really tell what was going on because the room started spinning and my vision went fuzzy and the next thing I knew the world went dark.

**Phew! That's was a lot of work! It took me like 38484848 tries to be satisfied with that last scene. I hope you guys liked it, I was I could have made it more dramatic but I just couldn't get it just right. Anyway I was gone for a while because the strike in Illinois was over like a week ago and once we got back I got a huge load of homework. I'm really sorry for being gone a lot. Especially for those who have supported this story since the beginning! I love you all so much! 3 you all make me so happy! So please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

_"Ally honey come here!" shouted my mother. My 8 year old self ran as fast as I could into my mothers arms. She was beautiful I often wished I looked like her. She had sparkling brown eyes. Beautiful long hair and she was tall and thin. _

_My mother was beautiful. I dream that one day I'll grow up to be as amazing as her. She has a heart of gold. _

_My mother scooped me into her arms and gave me a big bear hug. _

_"I have something to show you, come on lets go sit in my room"_

_Once we got there lying on the bed were two pieces of paper._

_My mother handed me a piece of paper and a marker._

_"I want you to write The name of a bully. Someone that is always making fun of you" My mother said. I looked at her confused. But she motioned with her hand for me to do it. So I did. I'd jump off a cliff for my mother. I wrote down SAMANTHA. She hates me._

_i don't know why. I never did anything to her. _

_"Alright now i want you to crumple up this paper as if it was Samantha. Use all your strength, remember all the things she's done to you. And pretend this paper represents all the things you wish to do __**back."**_

_So i did no questions asked. I used all my might and crushed that paper. There were even a few holes in the paper. I took my anger out on that paper. All the things she's done to ME. _

_"Good now carefully unfold the paper,try your best to unfold it and take out any creases "_

_The paper had creases and folds everywhere. I tried my best to bring it back to the way it originally was. But I couldn't. Why wouldn't it go back? _

_"Do you understand?"_

_"No mommy." _

_"You folded this paper alot."_

_"I know"_

_"Why?" _

_"Because Mommy, Samantha makes fun of me a lot so I wanted to say those things back in the paper like you told me too" _

_"Yes but do you understand that once you did this and tried to unfold it and bring it back to its normal state it would not work?"_

_"Yes."_

_"If you had said all these things to Samantha she would be like the_ crpled_ paper. And she would never be able to return back to normal. Once you say something to someone you can't take it back. Saying something to Samantha it won't make you any better, it'll make you as bad as her"_

_My 8 year old self was now crying. i understand what she ment. _

_"Ally with this second piece of paper I want you to do whatever you want with it"_

_I grabbed the paper, wrote down something and handed it to my mother._

_on the perfectly flat paper not a single crease in sight layed the name, in perfectly pink letters __**SAMANTHA.**_

_"All better Mommy" _

* * *

Allys POV present.

I Remember that day so clearly. My mother was the best role model any little girl could ask for.

I looked around, pink and white walls? My room.

What was I doing here? Oh yeah, I blacked out.

I carefully got out of bed there was a throbbing sensation in the back of my head. How hard did I fall? I made my way downstairs to see if anyone was home. Sitting on the couch with his head In his hands was my father.

"Dad?" i barely croaked out.

He didnt even look up. He just stood up and threw something at my feet. I picked it up and there lied my song book. What is he doing with my songbook! no one touches my book.

"What's going on? Dad you know not to touch my-"

"**Enough!**" he roared, iv never seen my dad so angry.

"Ally what the hell is going on. I read the damn song book to find that you haven't been eating much and that kids are harrasing you? What is up with that?"

So now he cares. I grabbed my coat,songbook and cellphone off the couch and walked out the front door. I could hear my dad shouting my name as I ran off, having no clue where im going.

**I love you guys so much! Sorry for the long wait! But thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was uneventful I know but I just kinda wanted to show you Allys mom and dad a little. Review my butterflies! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry. Please forgive me! Its been like I don't even know a few weeks? A month ? Im really sorry but I have been extremely busy, it was my sisters birthdays and there party took a lot of planning, school is hectic I got really sick and was absent for like 4 days and got like a weeks worth of homework. Than like a week later I heard that my cousin had gotten severely hurt in a car accident, he's okay now thank goodness . I just thought you guys deserved to know why I was gone for so long **

**On the brighter side I love you guys! 103 follows, 189 reviews and over 17,000 views and I appreciate every single one of those even the bad reviews. 3 you guys are awesome. Its good to be back though anyway enough of all my boringness enjoy! **

DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own anything.

Allys POV.

Who does he think he is? Well I mean he's my dad...what I mean is one second he acts if im invisible and the next he's reading my book and acting as if he cared what I did?

I have no idea how long I have been walking. My feet hurt and its getting dark out. I should head back home but I can't bring myself to See my dad. He just started yelling at me, did he even realize I was talking again?

Talking. Maybe it was easier when I couldn't do that.

Maybe I should just stop talking all together again. It seemed a lot easier. NO. I can't go back to that im different now I have to be strong for...for mom.

I decided to forget that thought for now and take a good look at where I am. I was on a regular street but it was dark there was only one streetlight on and there was an Alley a few steps ahead of me. A few rundown stores were around here too.

This neighborhood didn't look very nice.

How far did I go? Am I that stupid that I didn't know where I was going? I guess I was so deep in thought. I feel like im in a horror movie. This is bad this is really bad.

I started to chew on a piece of my hair. Something I do when im nervous. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. Okay Ally its alright just-

"Ha, your funny man Why don't we go find us some girls eh? "

I turned around and saw a couple of guys- maybe a couple years older than me coming my way. They didn't see me though so I ran into the alley. Im so scared right now what if they do something? I started panicking so I ran down the Alley and ended up on another dark street.

It sounded like the men were getting closer and closer and I suddenly heard

"Hey girl come'ere!" oh my gosh. I started running really fast. I have no idea how I could run this fast but everything around me was blurry as I ran. I turned back to look if the guys were still behind me, they weren't thank goodness.

As I turned around to stop running I ran into someone one and landed right on my back.

"Ally?"

I couldn't breath I just stared at the man before me. I finally caught my breath and said

"Austin?"

He reached his hand out to help me up. I glady accepted it. Yet so many questions were running through my head. Why was Austin here? Why was he out so late? Why-

"Ally!" Austin said as he pulled me out of my thoughts-guess that happens alot.

"Uh Y-yea?" Why was I stuttering?

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah Im f-fine"

"Why are you out here so late?" he asked. But before i could even reply i turned around and saw the men I was running from

"Hey look there she is!" they yelled and started running towards me and Austin.

I wanted to run but out of fear i couldn't move. Austin grabbed my wrist and started running down the street and into another alley. Why was he helping me?

Not the time right now Ally. FOCUS on running ally.

We were running down the alley but it was a dead end - how convenient.

"Come on Ally over here!" I looked to my left to see Austin crawling through a small space in a wooden door. I ran in and started to crawl through- i could hear the men coming closer. Austin pulled me in just as The guys arrived.

I wanted to cry and scream- as i was going through the little space in the door, a piece of the wood that was on the door dug deep into my knee and down my leg. It hurt so bad.

Austin turned to look at me with sympathetic and apologetic eyes? And even a little fear. Austin Moon afraid? Sure when pigs fly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and gave me a tight hug.

oh my gosh. You would think someone would be strong during this time- because right now it's not the right time to cry. But i couldn't help it i cried into Austin's chest as he held me. He spoke soothing words into my ear as I cried.

I could hear the men outside of the door. I could smell the smoke, and it was hard to breath, I could also smell trash. This was disgusting.

I calmed down a bit and finally took a good look at Austin. Oh my god.

He had blood smeared on his shirt. And his nose was bleeding. His forehead had a gash that was bleeding a little. His pants wore torn he looked like he had just gotten into a fight -but lost. I realized I was staring but the thing is he was staring at me too.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I liked this Austin best.

A couple more minutes later the men had finally left probably realizing that we wernt going to come around anytime soon.

Austin and I walked out, well more like limped out. My leg felt as if it was on fire.

Wait- those voices the men were back. Austin most have heard it too since he grabbed my wrist and started running. I couldn't run but I tried my hardest. It wasn't good enough though because one of the men running towards us grabbed me by the back of the shirt.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled. Austin turned around and punched the guy that had grabbed me and started running with me again. I could see the other men catching up to us. I heard the man that got punched yell

"Austin! You son of -"

that's all I heard as Austin and I ran into a full out sprint. We stopped what seemed like 20 streets away from those men but in reality a couple blocks- maybe.

all I could think about was the way that guy yelled _Austin! _Almost as if he somehow knew Austin- I can't explain its just the way he said it. I was pulled out of my thoughts - yet again by Austin.

"Ally I- Ally let me walk you home you can't walk home by yourself at this time of night and your injured, im walking you home"

I opened my mouth to protest but immediately closed it. We both knew he was right.

We started walking home I was mostly following Austin. I had no idea what route he was going.

"Ally" Austin said- barely a whisper.

"Y-yea?"

"Why?"

One word but I knew exactly what it meant. Not why was I out here so late or why I cried or any of those, but one simple question.

_Why do things like these have to happen to us? _

I realized maybe Austin had a story behind the popular boy. I judge him but I didn't realize we can never judge the lives of others because each person knows there own pain and renunciation.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Im really sorry if this story is crazy and is all over the place but im barely getting back into this so I apologize. And that sentence at the end is a quote by Paulo Coelho. Anyway review my little butterflies! 3 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Thanksgiving!(For those who celebrate it.) **

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.

Allys POV

My leg burned so bad. I have no idea where Im at or were im going, im simply following Austin, he seems to know this place pretty well.

_Austin. _He had saved me from those guys and was walking me home. I thought he hated me. But that's beside the point, what's really bugging me and im itching to ask is _what happened to him? _

Why is he covered in blood? Why are his clothes all torn? Did he get in a fight? I had to know what happened to him.

"A-Austin W-What happened to Y-ou"? Dang my nervousness.

He stopped walking all of sudden which made me bump right into his back.

He turned around to look at me. I instantly regretted asking him anything. His eyes were glaring at me, he looked almost, monster scary like...it would be a lie to say I wasn't afraid.

"None of your business" he said and with that he turned around and continued walking.

I Was appalled at the way he responded. But I guess a part of me knew he wouldn't spill his secrets to me.

The rest of the way home was extremely awkward. We somehow eventually after several hours of walking made it to my house.

I hadent realized just how far i was away from home. If it wasn't for Austin I'm pretty sure i would have been beaten and left for dead in that Alley.

As We reached the steps of my house I turned to look at Austin. He was staring at me. Weird.

I never realized how handsome Austin was. And kind. Well atleast right now that is. I quickly looked away and scolded myself for letting Austin notice I was staring.

I took one last look at Austin and realized how bad his injuries were. I had to help.

"Austin T-Thank you. The least I could d-do is help you,you know get c-cleaned up." I was excpeting an immediate no. But instead he merely nodded his head.

I was a little shocked but opened my front door and led him inside. I told him to sit on the couch. I guess he was too tired to argue with me. As I went upstairs to get some cloths to clean him up I realized my dad wasent home.

Probably with his friends. Drinking. And smoking. I shook my head and hurried downstairs with bandages and cloths to clean Austin up. But what I saw instead strangely made my heart flutter.

Austin Moon curled up asleep on my couch.

**_I know it's short im sorry. But it's thanksgiving and I have other plans but I just had to get this up. I'll be updating a longer and more eventful chapter in a few days. Anyway review! 3_**


End file.
